The Cave
by LadyEudave05
Summary: Team 7 is charged with returning a valuable artifact. But the ones who took it are hiding in a cave. What is wrong with Naruto? Why is he so afraid of entering into the dark? And once inside what is going to happen? Especially when two traps are triggered. One that catches Naruto and another that catches Kakashi. Will they survive or will this be the end of them both?


_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and company. I do however own the plot and any other characters here within._

_Summary: Naruto has always had an emense fear of spirits what happens when he must finally face his fear or loose someone precious to him. And will they apriciate the effort Naruto put into saving them?_

Team seven had been on a mission in Ishigakure no sato. They were supposed to retrieve a stolen artifact from some bandits. Simple really not something to be worried about. It was a simple B rank mission. Not anything big really. But nothing is ever as it seems.

When they finally found where the bandits were hiding Kakashi wasn't that surprised as he said, "Looks like their hiding in the cave."

Naruto looked at the cave and shuddered as he said, "Do we really gotta go in there? Can't we just lure them out or something."

"You're an idiot Naruto. They could have another way out. If we try to lure them out they could slip out that way and get away." Said Sakura angrily

"But…" said Naruto only to be cut off by Sakura.

"But nothing. Stop being a baby." Said Sakura in anger again

Naruto only got quiet and Kakashi sighed knowing why Naruto didn't want to go in there and when the other two went ahead of them Kakashi bent low to Naruto and quietly said, "It's alright Naruto. If you want you can wait out here and guard the entrance."

Naruto shook his head and said, "You all might need me. I can't help you if I am out here."

Kakashi understood that and so he did something better he summoned Pukken and said, "Stay with Naruto ok."

Pukken said, "No problem boss."

When Kakashi went ahead of him Naruto picked Pukken up and the pug looked at him and said, "What's wrong pup?"

"I don't like the dark." Said Naruto quietly

"How come there isn't anything in the dark that isn't there in the light." Said Pukken

"That's where your wrong. They come out in the dark. I don't like being alone cause then they come after me." Said Naruto quietly as he walked to the entrance of the cave only to stop at the edge of the darkness actually shaking in fear.

"Pup who are they?" said Pukken trying to understand why Naruto was afraid of these people when he wasn't afraid of anything else.

"Spirits." Said Naruto looking in the dark and shivering when he saw and heard what was waiting there for him.

Pukken was shocked but couldn't argue it even if he didn't see any reason to fear something that didn't exist and he said, "It's alright pup. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

So with that Naruto went into the dark cave with his team. He was terrified but didn't let it affect him overly much because he could feel Pukken even if he couldn't see him or his team mates. He could see and feel the spirits floating around him all trying to get to him but being cautious because of Pukken.

"We're almost to the first chamber. Be careful we don't know what traps they've set." Said Kakashi in a very quiet voice.

Naruto moved ahead of them all and came equal with Kakashi as he quietly said, "I'll take point Sensei. I can see in the dark."

"I doubt it's any better than us Baka." Snapped Sakura quietly

"Shut up Sakura ok. My senses are heightened thanks to Kyu. They are five times what Kiba's are. And right now I can see you as well as if I was out in the sun. I can see just fine. So just because your weak human eyes can't see don't mean mine can't." said Naruto snapping at her quietly but firmly shocking all of them.

Kakashi responded just as quietly, "You can take point Naruto. But don't ever make a reference to you not being human again. Just because you house a demon does not make you one."

Naruto smiled at him and shocked him by actually sneaking a kiss to his Sensei's cheek before taking the lead position and tapping his sensei's arm to get him to move. They walked to the end and Naruto had them stop and looked at them all and Pukken quietly said, "What pup?"

That was the first the other two had heard Pukken's voice since they started and Naruto quietly said, "The whole chamber is trapped. And the only way is either to go through it or back the way we came."

"Lovely." Said Kakashi quietly, "Can you disarm them?"

"No they all have explosives. I could end up blowing us all up or trapping us under miles of rock." Said Naruto quietly bitting his lip, "Sakura come here."

When she came over to him he placed Pukken on his head like Kiba did Akumaru before he quietly said, "Put your arms round my neck. I'm gonna carry you to the other side of the chamber."

Sakura did and quietly remarked, "Just don't get any ideas about trying to grope me."

"Trust me Sakura I wouldn't do that." Said Naruto as he lifted her up and made his way through the field and set her down, "Stay here and don't move an inch."

He went back and said, "Sasuke come on your next."

On their way Naruto had to stop and Sasuke in his ear said, "what's wrong?"

"Your taller than Sakura and I gotta jump this one." Said Naruto quietly, "Keep your head low. And Pukken slid down to join Sasuke."

Sasuke was shocked to feel fur but took the pug and quietly said, "Ok I got him. And be careful dobe."

He ducked his head down far and Naruto jumped the trap and barely missed the trap on the top and once through and on the other side he set Sasuke down and put him right next to Sakura and said, "Stay here and don't move."

Pukken squirmed in Sasuke's arms and he loosened his grip and jumped from Sasuke's arms to the ground and they heard Naruto pick him up again and Sakura said, "Just leave him here Naruto."

"Boss said I was to stay with the pup." Said Pukken quietly to them as he retook his spot on top of Naruto's head.

"I'll be back I'm going to get Sensei." Said Naruto who went back and took Kakashi's hand as he said, "Come on Sensei. I'll lead you through it just listen to me."

So he told Kakashi what to do and once in the center of the field where Naruto had needed to jump Naruto saw it just as Kakashi triggered it and threw him clean out of the chamber and he turned around just in time to feel Pukken hit his chest as the whole chamber exploded as all the explosives were set off and then the ceiling cave in and Kakashi in fear exclaimed, "NARUTO!"

Their cover was blown the minute the trap was triggered and everything exploded and Kakashi not carrying anymore made a torch and looked around and they were completely closed off by rocks and Sasuke said, "Do you think he's alright?"

"I don't know Sasuke but I sure hope so." Said Kakashi who loudly added, "NARUTO!"

Meanwhile in the chamber Naruto laid on the ground under the rocks. He pulled himself out of the rubble and realized he was in a section of the chamber that hadn't collapsed but he was trapped. He sat near the wall with his legs pulled up to his chest and rocking back and forth with his hands on his head covering his ears muttering, "Go away." Over and over.

Kakashi was terrified and yelled one more time and hoped he was answered and to his relief he was when Naruto yelled back, "Sensei!"

"At least the pups alive." Said Pukken who had tried to get to Naruto and informed them, "I can't appear near him. I don't know what's blocking me but I can't get near him."

"Great. Just what we don't need." Said Kakashi trying to figure out how to get in there.

The other two were wondering what was wrong when they heard Naruto scream and yelled, "NO GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Kakashi actually dropped the torch and started digging in the rocks trying to get to Naruto faster especially when Naruto kept screaming and telling someone to stay away from him not to mention yelling out to Kakashi in absolute fear. And Sasuke said, "What the hell is in there with him he is so afraid of? There wasn't anything in there earlier was there."

Pukken said, "No I didn't smell anyone."

He knew what was wrong as did Kakashi who said, "Shut up and help me both of you."

The order was there plain and simple and they started to help Kakashi dig Naruto out. Naruto on the other hand was sitting in the same positon as he had started and was rocking back and forth still and was crying. He screamed again as the spirits attacked him again and more claw marks appeared on his already injured body. But he screamed very loudly when one of the spirits managed to sink its razor sharp teeth into his shoulder just as a hole was created in the rock barrier. And Kakashi said, "Naruto?"

Naruto only whimpered and cried more but looked and saw Kakashi and in a voice completely full of fear called out to him and Kakashi couldn't get into the hole and couldn't get Naruto to come to him so he looked and said, "Sasuke can you climb in there and help Naruto out? Your stronger than Sakura if you have to carry him over here."

Sasuke climbed in through the hole and made his way over to Naruto and merely crouched near him and pulled his arms off his head earning more screams but once uncoved Sasuke said, "Naruto it's me."

Naruto looked at him and Sasuke took his arm and said, "Come on lets get out of here before this place collapses more."

Naruto got up with Sasuke's help only to have his leg give out on him and Sasuke merely helped him walk over to where Kakashi was waiting. Once Naruto was through Sasuke looked back behind them and didn't see anything even with his Sharingan active so he climbed back through the hole to find Naruto completely ensconsed in Kakashi's arms crying horribly. And they could all see the fact he was bleeding badly from various injuries and Sakura horrified said, "What happened to him Sensei?"

Kakashi merely picked him up and said, "Let's get out of here. The sooner we get out the sooner we can see to Naruto."

With that they left the set of caves not meeting anything else either. Once they were outside the cave Kakashi set Naruto down or had planned on it only to have him tighten his grip on him. Kakashi merely sighed and quietly to Naruto only said, "Nar we're out in the open. Let me go so I can see how badly you got hurt."

His only answer was a whimper that shocked them all and Pukken said, "It seems the pup is still scared boss."

Kakashi merely set Naruto down on the ground and knelt in front of him and they could all see how terrified he was and it was an absolute slap in the face for the two Genins' who knew that Naruto wasn't afraid of anything. Kakashi said, "See were not in the cave anymore." He eye smiled at Naruto, "So you can relax ok."

Naruto didn't relax though but he did quiet being clingy which was a start in Kakashi's book and he said, "Lets see how bad all this is ok."

Sasuke said, "His left leg won't hold wait Sensei."

"Thank you Sasuke." Said Kakashi who checked Naruto's leg, "It's not surprising. His legs busted. It's a good break and it's set so it shouldn't cause a problem when it heals." Then he removed Naruto's jacket and used a torn piece of a shirt and some water to clean him up and they all saw the claw marks along his arms and legs.

As Kakashi was binding them Pukken said, "No wonder you were terrified to go in that cave. I would be too if I knew that was going to happen every time."

Kakashi was done binding them all when Sakura said, "Sensei his shoulder's bleeding too."

Kakashi hadn't noticed it and had been about to pack everything up and he pulled Naruto's mesh shirt off and cleaned up the bloody mess that was his shoulder only to be absolutely horrified to find that his shoulder bore not only claw marks but teeth marks too like something tried to take a large bite out of him and almost succeeded. Sakura's hands flew to her mouth and she looked at Sasuke and said, "Did you see anything in there with him?"

"No I didn't and I used my Sharingan too." Said Sasuke clearly horrified at what he was seeing.

Once he was patched up Kakashi merely helped Naruto get dressed again before he laid him down and said, "Sakura stay here with him and don't leave for anything. If you have to leave for whatever reason then get Sasuke to sit with him."

"Yes Sensei." Said Sakura going to sit near Naruto and ran her fingers through his hair.

In the same instance Kakashi took Sasuke aside and in a voice for only him to hear said, "I need you to stay here with them."

Sasuke said, "Where are you going Sensei?"

Kakashi kept his voice between them and said, "I'm going back in there and see if I can find anything that will tell us where our targets were headed. They got away when the traps went off."

Before either of them could say anything Naruto had shocked them by actually grabbing kakashi's arm and in a very pleading voice said, "No Sensei don't go back in there please."

Kakashi knew he was only terrified and was worried they would hurt him so he crouched down to his level and said, "Naruto I gotta find out where they went. Your gonna stay out here with Sasuke and Sakura ok. I'm not going to make you come in there again."

But again Naruto pleaded with him and they could see the tears coming again and Sasuke trying to help merely put his arms around Naruto's waist and said, "It's alright Naruto. Sensei knows what he's doing."

Kakashi shocked them by putting his hands on Naruto's face and said, "Naruto I know your scared ok. But it's alright ok." He saw the protest coming and he forstalled it, "They're not going to hurt me ok. I'm not going to give them a chance ok. I was trying to sneak up on our targets that's why I didn't use a torch earlier. But I don't have to worry about that now plus I'm sure they placed more traps and I have no intention of running into them again."

Naruto didn't like this idea and whimpered again and Pukken knew he wasn't going to let go so he left and came back with the whole pack and said, "Pup we'll go with him ok. Bull'll stay here with you three as added back up."

Bull went over to Naruto and pulled his jacket sleeve and made Naruto let go but the two kids were confused when Kakashi actually shocked them by kissing Naruto's head before taking his leave and going inside with the ninken at his heels. And Sasuke let Naruto sit on the ground at his feet with Bull. Sakura motioned Sasuke over and quietly said, "What the hell is wrong with him? It's not like Naruto to be terrified."

"I don't know I wish I did. I mean whatever it was that attacked him Sensei knows about it and so does the pack." Said Sasuke watching Naruto as Bull bumped his head against Naruto's making him wrap his arms around the dogs neck tightly, "And did you notice how Sensei was paniced back there?"

"And overly affectionate just now?" said Sakura pointedly

Naruto heard that comment and said, "It's not overly affectionate Sakura. It might be considered such for a teacher student relationship but not for us."

"What's that mean exactly Naruto? Kakashi is your sensei just like ours." Said Sakura confused

Naruto never took his eyes off the cave entrance as he said, "Kakashi isn't just my Sensei. He's the only family I got left in the village." He glanced a look at them, "He's my elder brother."

That shocked them and Sakura said, "No way you two look nothing alike."

" Kakashi graduated when he was 5 years old. His father took his life in front of him the day of graduation. The Yondaime found him two days later standing in his front door where'd he been the whole time staring at his dad. None of the Jounin wanted to take him for long so he took him as his student. Since Kakashi was an orphan now the Yondaime and his wife took him in as their own. When Kushina got pregnant Kakashi was all but adopted as their son. And the only reason it wasn't formal with paperwork was cause Sensei didn't want them to. " said Naruto looking at the cave.

"How's that make him your elder brother exactly?" said Sakura confused

"My mother was Uzumaki Kushina before she got married to Namikaze Minato the Yondaime Hokage. My parents raised Kakashi after his father killed himself." Said Naruto quietly, "My father is the one who sealed Kyu in me."

"Now that seems mean." Said Sakura getting Sasuke's unvoiced opinion.

"No it's not." Said Naruto, "He couldn't ask someone else to do what he himself wasn't willing to do."

"Huh?" said Sakura

"In other words Sakura Yondaime-sama couldn't ask another family to sacrifice their child to be the container if he wasn't willing to sacrifice his own son for it." said Sasuke

"Exactly, and I wasn't supposed to be the village pariah either. He wanted me viewed as a hero for keeping the fox at bay from everyone. But I wasn't born in the village like you two were. I was born away from it so that there were no problems." Said Naruto

"What problems?" said Sakura

"Kyuubi was first housed by Uzumaki Mito the wife of the First Hokage and grandmother to Lady Tsunade. The second junchiriki was Uzumaki Kushina, my mother. And the last and final one to house Kyuubi is me. Because my mother housed him before me I was born away from the village incase my birth weakened the seal enough for Kyuubi to be released. But that wasn't the case at all. The seal held till it was tampered with. They not only killed my mother by releasing Kyuubi from his seal but they killed Asuma-sensei's mother. Jiji's wife is the one who played midwife for my mom when I was born." Said Naruto, "They controlled Kyuubi and attacked the village."

"So your mom died cause the seal failed?" said Sakura

Sasuke never opened his mouth and just listened to their friend and Naruto said, "Yes and no. she was dying but it wasn't the way she died. She took me to my father to see if she could seal Kyuubi herself. Uzumaki's are great with seals. If my mother had done the sealing then the Shikigami wouldn't have been needed and my dad would still be here. My seal is an Uzumaki seal with a Shikigami seal inlaid within it. The one who conroled Kyu saw what my parents were trying to do and he made Kyuubi attack me. Without me there was no one to hold Kyuubi. My mother took the blow for me and was killed by Kyuubi and the whole village knows how my father died."

Sasuke said, "Who was really responsible for all that then did Kyuubi tell you?"

"You might not like that answer Sasuke." Said Naruto looking at his friend, "You still wanna know?"

Sasuke gave his affirmative nod and Naruto said, "Uchiha Madara the co-founder of Konoha and the original head of your clan before they disowned him for attacking Hashirama-sama with Kyuubi in the valley of end."

Sasuke was shocked and it showed on his face and Naruto said, "Told you that you wouldn't like it." he bit his lip before he decided to try, "Sasuke if I tell you something would you listen to me until I finished before you made a comment?"

Sakura was curious as to what this was cause it sounded important and she said, "You make it sound like it's important Naruto."

"It is actually." Said Naruto

"How important Naruto our definitions are different?" said Sasuke

"Life and death important." Said Naruto, "What I tell you could save one life but condemn a whole lot more."

Sasuke came over along with Sakura and sat down and Sasuke said, "Start talking Naruto."

"You promise to let me finish before you say anything and to listen to me no matter what I say." Said Naruto

"I promise." Said Sasuke

"I know the real reason your family died. Itachi didn't go nuts." Said Naruto not looking at his friend, "Itachi was a ninja, an ANBU captain. He like any Ninja worth their salt was following orders no matter what those orders were."

Sakura said, "Are you saying that the village ordered the Massacure and made Itachi do it?"

"Yeah I am. But the only names on the orders were Jiji and Danzo's. But Jiji didn't have a choice. Danzo riled the Council up and they forced Jiji to sign the orders of termination. Your father was planning to overthrow Jiji and take over. He had Itachi spying on the village and the village had Itachi spying on them. But Itachi wasn't the only one there that night. Madara helped him because Itachi couldn't kill children so Madara did that." Said Naruto looking at Sasuke, "He was supposed to eliminate the whole clan. That meant kill everyone including youself and then turn his sword on himself and take his own life. He lied and told you to run cause he couldn't kill his heart enough to end your life. He made you hate him so that you could end his life and put him out of his misery. He threatened everyone involved with total exposure if they touched you. They threw him to the wolves cause he couldn't complete the mission given to him."

Sasuke just sat there and Sakura said, "How do you know all that Naruto?"

"Because I have all access to the Tower. The tower was built by Hashirama and Tobirama-sama. So anyone related to them can access the Tower any time the way. In any section they want. I looked up Iruka and Mizuki's nin files the first day of class as well as all the files on everyone else in our class. I came across the orders in Itachi's file. Cause it didn't make sense to me why he would kill everyone and leave Sasuke alive. So I looked up his file too just to see if I could figure it out." Said Naruto who bit his lip, "You mad at me?"

Sasuke merely looked at him and smiled as he said, "No dobe I'm not made at you. And thank you for telling me."

"Welcome Teme." Said Naruto looking at the cave

"He's fine Dobe." Said Sasuke as he put his hand on his shoulder being mindful of where he was injured, "Come on why don't you get some sleep."

Naruto merely shook his head and said, "I can't."

Sakura looked at him and said, "Naruto what exactly attacked you in there?"

For a long while Naruto didn't say anything he only watched the entrance for Kakashi but finally in a very quiet voice he said, "The spirits that lurk in the dark."

"You mean Ghosts. Naruto they can't hurt you cause there is no such thing." Said Sakura amused

Naruto looked at her and said, "Look through my eyes once and then tell me that."

He turned back to look at the cave and Sasuke said, "Sakura don't be mean."

Neither knew if Naruto was telling the truth or lying. But Sasuke knew that it was mean to mock their friend and team mate for his fears. Naruto only sat there and it wasn't long before they heard a massive explostion and dust and dirt came shooting out of the cave mouth. All three of them felt their hearts stop and Bull had gotten up and ran toward the entrance and was howling at his family. But no answer came.

They all ran to meet Bull at the entrance and Naruto stopped just outside the darkness and listened inside but couldn't hear anything but the spirits voices. Sasuke said, "Great how are we supposed to get in there and see what happened?"

Naruto sighed and said, "You and Sakura stay here with Bull."

"What about you?" said Sakura scared

"I'm going to go check it out. I'm the only one who can see in there." Said Naruto not liking this at all.

"What about what just happened?" said Sasuke

"Don't worry about it I'll deal with it." said Naruto who took off into the darkness.

As soon as he entered the cave he was assaulted on all sides by the spirits. He merely steeled his heart against them before he continued into the cave. He kept going until he met a landslide. Then he started moving the rocks to get to the other side of the landslide. When he managed to get a hole to the other side he was surprised to see the Nin-ken trying to get into a room.

"What happened?" said Naruto coming in there

Pukken turned and saw Naruto and said, "Oh my thank you. Help us. Kakashi triggered a trap he threw us out with a Wind Jutsu before it went off completely."

Naruto felt terror run through him. He had no way of knowing if Kakashi was alright or if he was dead. And what would happen if he tried to dig him out of the rubble. For all he knew Kakashi could be right on the other side and if he removed the rocks then the whole thing could fall and crush him completely.


End file.
